Trapped Again
by CharlotteRay
Summary: After the whole ordeal, Chucky's mental state's starting to crumble. But it's gotten worse when his youngest daughter, Lottie, is kidnapped by someone who was in ties with Andy. The Rays have only a limited amount of time to get her back before her time runs out. This story follows Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

- Trapped Again-

* * *

Chucky sat in the corner of his and Tiffany's empty bedroom, face in his hands; cradling his slowly diminishing sanity. He was going to lose it. He know he was. The dreams, the visions, the voice , they won't stop. They keep racking his brain, leaving him with sleepless nights and excruciatingly painful migraines. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, well not as 'extreme' as this. Sure he had the occasional nightmare, but now everything's just out of control.

" Just calm down Chucky." he said to himself. " Just relax and everything will go away." he let out a sigh as his hands hit the floor, having them land at his sides. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. But couldn't keep them open for a even just a moment for the disturbing images still play in his head.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Chucky's gaze turned to the now slowly opening door, but he didn't move from his spot. He just sat there as the form of his wife appeared before him. She had a look of worry spread across her face her emerald green eyes roamed the nervous wreck that is her husband. She inched towards him, hesitantly reaching for him.

Chucky soon found her sitting next to him, her hand resting upon the thigh of his pajama pants. " Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

" You've been sitting in here for the past five hours. I thought you got drunk and passed out or something." She laid her head on his shoulder. The red head leaned into the small embrace, intertwining their fingers. " No it's..." he used his free hand to rub at his right temple ,which throbbed the most. " It's just migraines, that's all."

" Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced. He looked a mess. His skin, extremely pale. Rings around his eyes, she can tell he hasn't been getting any sleep. If he would just tell her what was the matter, maybe she could help. But no, he has to play the macho tough guy. He's been playing that act since they were in their teens. Never liked to show his emotions, he only kept them bottled up. She told him sooner or later he's going to explode from keeping everything in all of the time, but he would just smirk, roll his eyes, and kiss her cheek saying he's going to be alright.

But now...he's not alright. Chucky watched as his wife left the room for a moment and then return with an icepack, a glass of water, and pain killers. Chucky shook his head as she offered him pain killers. Pain killers don't work their magic anymore. It doesn't get rid of the pain, they just dull the pain for a few minutes and the throbbing would return five minutes later. But he did let Tiffany rest the ice pack on the side of his head. The cold ness stopped the pain and the red head was thankful for that.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes until he started to hear the voice again.

_Hello Charles. Missed me?_

' Get out of my head' he thought aloud. Tiffany soon adopted an expression of confusion. Is Chucky talking to himself?

_Well I missed you. Remember I will get my revenge whether I am dead or not. I have ties to many people. Soon everyone you love will all be dead._

"...leave me ALONE!" he started to growl. Tiffany was soon slightly frightened. Is he alright? He's still talking to himself. The thoughts in her head were running through out it at top speed. She laid her hands on both sides of his face, dropping the ice pack in the process. This caused the pain to come back, but now three times fold. Clutching his head, Chucky groans in pain as he gets on his knees and laying his head on the wooden floor. His eyes swelling up with hot tears now dripping on to the floor.

" It won't go away." he whispered as he sat back up, leaning against the wall. " What won't go away?" Tiffany asked.

" The voice." Tiffany stared at him in slight confusion. " What voice? That's not specific enough." she said.

Chucky looked up at her, tears still streaming down his face. "...A-andy...Barclay."

* * *

Glen sat on his bed with his arms resting at his hands. Staring back at the ceiling, he sighed. It's been a good year or so after the big fiasco and everyone seemed to have gotten over it, well, almost everyone.

Glen has grown very concerned over his father's well being. Chucky had to endure the most pain after all, but he never gave up. That's what Glen admires most about his father. That he won't rest until he achieves what he wants, but it seems that Chucky is going through some type of mental battle.

" I can see it, " Glen said to Glenda as he sat up in his bed," I can see it in his eyes, in his body language, the way he speaks. Something is wrong with him, Glenda."

Glenda looked up from her Gameboy, " Glen, I think you're looking too much into things. You're acting like Dad's apart of one of your old fan fictions. He's fine."

Glen hopped off of his bed and moved over to Glenda, finding a seat next to her. " Glenda?"

" What?" she asked not looking away from her game.

" When was the last time you have seen dad smile?" he saw that Glenda was about to open her mouth so he stopped her. " Not that smirk he always does or some half a**ed grin. I mean a legit, genuine smile."

Glenda paused her game and looked to the side. Seemingly in thought, trying to come up with something, but nothing came. Glen was right. Their father hasn't smiled not once since everything had happened. Sh*t, she barely ever hears him laugh. " You're right." She finally says, setting the console aside. " He's not **happy** like he used to be."

" Yes, and that's why we need to help him." Glen declared, now determined.

" How?"

Now Glen was stumped. What will they do? How will they do it? Suddenly, he thought of something. " I've got it!"

* * *

Tiffany watched Chucky as he slowly opened his eyes and closed them again and again. Andy Barclay? That's the voice that's been plaguing his mind. Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself. " Are you sure it was Andy?"

" Positive." Chucky answered back. Tiffany moved over a bit until she was sitting across from him. " What did he say?"

" He's getting even whether he's dead or not." He simply said. " He has people and sooner or later everyone that I love is going to die."

" What if it's just your head messing with you?" She whispered, reapplying the once forgotten icepack.

Chucky thought for a bit while the throbbing in his head went down. Tiffany does have a point. What if it's all in his head? He knows his mental stability isn't the best, but is he really that insane? He shook his head.

" Even if it is, there's still a chance that something incredibly sh*tty is going to happen." he got to his feet and grasped Tiffany's hand, pulling her with him.

" Are you** really** sure?"

_Flick_

The lights went out.

_Crash!_

A high pitched scream is heard and Chucky and Tiffany ran out into the hallway. Glen and Glenda were out as well. " Scream came from Lottie's room." Glen said before he dashed down the hall way. The family ran into Lottie's room and to their unfortunate surprise, she wasn't there. All that was there were glass shards scattered across the floor from the broken window and a note taped to the wall next to tape recorder.

Chucky walked to the note, not caring about the broken glass. It read," **PlAy tHe TaPe**"

He pressed the play button on the tape recorder. " **Ray family, for what you've done to Andy Barclay and the many other helpless victims that crossed your path, I am having revenge by taking the one thing you all care about more than killing innocent, defenseless people: You're baby doll Ms. Lottie Ray. I don't know what I'll do with her. I may kill her, torture her, or some other third thing that will traumatize her like how Chucky had traumatized Andy. Or it could all be avoided if you come down to my location and get her. Simple as that. My location is 1428 Maple Drive. Remember that address? I bet you do? Tata...for now. **"

The message ended and only silenced is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Two-

* * *

Lottie grunted as her head kept hitting the surface of the trunk floor. She was in her room asleep when everything happened. When the glass of the window had broken, she screamed. But it was stopped by a strong fist that collided with her right temple, causing her to fall unconscious.

She woke up in the trunk about few hours later gagged and tied by her wrists and ankles. She tried to get free, but all it did was make the rope embed itself more into her skin causing the skin to turn a bright red color.

The car suddenly came to a stop and Lottie could hear foot steps from outside. The blinding light of the sun attacked her eyes as the trunk door opened. She turned away from the light. When her eyes stopped throbbing, she looked up at her kidnapper. She never did get a good look at her before. But she now can see that the woman has seen better days. The woman looked to be in her late fifties. Her blonde hair was streaked with grey and her face was forever in non expressive fashion.

" Come on now." The woman said as she lifted Lottie up out of the trunk. Her tone was calm and soothing, but the young girl knew better. She had to keep her guard up. The woman carried towards a house.

' This house looks familiar' she said under her breath, though her words were muffled beneath the gag as she thought for a moment. Her eyes widened once she realized where she was. She was at the same place her family was held hostage at months ago. But what happened? She was sure the house was burnt down. She watched the house collapse with her own eyes. Maybe the house was rebuilt. It must've been. She was brought through the door and became overwhelmed with the tone of the room. It was dark and ominous and the air was chilling. Leaving Lottie in a state of intimidation.

She was brought down to the basement.

Then thrown onto the floor. Fortunately, the impact of her face hitting the floor caused the gag to loosen up a which helped Lottie remove it. **Un**fortunately, the impact also created a large abrasion on the right side of her face. She groaned a bit, turning to her left side to at least dull the pain from the right.

The woman towered over her. Her eyes devoid of life, staring back at her with what seemed like a taunting gaze. " I'm sorry sweetie." she cooed " My hands seemed to have slipped."

Lottie kept silent. She wasn't going to talk to this woman. She was taught to stay silent at necessary times, and this is a necessary time. There were so many vulgar comebacks she had running through her head, but she wouldn't-no-she couldn't speak them. If she did, she might get in more trouble than she already was in.

* * *

Chucky stood outside of the house next to the car. One hand in his pocket, the other holding a lit cigarette. He honestly never had the urge to actually start to smoke until now. The migraines, the voices, now the abduction of his youngest daughter. Everything was becoming too much for him and it's taking everything in him to keep himself together. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and inhaled then savored the smoke as he felt it escape his lips as he exhaled. He again lifted the cigarette to his lips...but stop and took the time to look at it.

He shouldn't be smoking this thing. It's going to start bringing back bad memories and he didn't want that. He has enough stress as it is. Stomping the cigarette out, Chucky ran his hands over his face and heavily sighed.

" Are you ready?" Tiffany said as she exited the house with Glen and Glenda following suit. Chucky moved around the car to get in the driver's seat. Tiffany got in the passenger's seat ,and Glen and Glenda got in the back.

" Okay," Tiffany said, clicking her seat belt," Everyone has what they need."

" Yeah." They replied.

" Alright then." Chucky said backing out of the drive way," Let's get going. We've got a long way a head of us."

Later ,after two days, Chucky managed to drive till they were at least five hours away from their destination which is excellence for their circumstances. Chucky could feel himself slipping away. He could feel his foot taking pressure off of the pedal causing the car to stop. He leaned his head on the steering wheel, slowly gripping it till his knuckles were white. Tiffany noticed his uneasiness. She left the car and moved to the driver's side. Opening the door she said, " Get in the passenger's seat. I'm driving and you need to sleep."

Chucky didn't protest. Usually he would have said something against it, like how he could take care of himself. But he couldn't. He could barely keep his head up and his eyes weren't going to keep staying open for long. He switched seats with Tiffany. Now with her driving, he can sleep. But how can he sleep? With so many thoughts running through his head, so many visions. How can he?

He grunted a bit as his head began to throb. " Not now, not now." The migraines, they're coming back. Clutching his head, he tried to calm himself down, believing that would be the way to make the pain go away. He closed his eyes and at least made an attempt at falling asleep...until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Tiffany, who had a bottle of Advil. She handed it to him plus a bottle of water.

Chucky said a silent 'thanks' before taking the pain killers. Sure they won't last long, but no pain for a good ten minutes or so sounded good to him.

" You think whatever this is is a trap?" she asked without breaking her gaze from the road.

" Obviously." he replied. Chucky looked out the window for a brief moment and sighed.

" Then I hope that when we get there..." Tiffany said pausing for a moment. " I hope we have our sh*t together."

* * *

" Do you know why you're here?" the woman asked her. Lottie just sat there staring at her. As if she didn't know. Of course she knew, but she wasn't going to say it.

She just kept her gaze on the blood stained ground.

" It's because of what your father did to my son."

Lottie looked up instantly. " What?" This was Andy Barclay's mother? Well crap.

" Your father not only killed my son, but traumatized him for many years." She inched towards her. Lottie backed away from her, suddenly fearing for her life.

" What are you going to do to me?" Lottie finally asked. Mrs. Barclay grabbed ahold of her face, bringing tears to the young doll's eyes as she practically felt her jaw crack under the pressure.

" **Get my revenge."**


	3. Chapter 3

-Trapped Again-

* * *

-Chapter Three-

* * *

Lottie sat there in the dark with her head in her hands. She looked to the side at the basement door wondering what she could do to escape. She tugged at the chain around her ankle with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. ' Maybe I could pick the lock.' she thought to herself, trying to find something to use. She couldn't find anything. Oh who was she kidding. What was she going to do if she managed to get out? She couldn't take Mrs. Barclay. She was much too small.

" I'm not like my father." she said under her breath, "not like my mother and I'm certainly not like Glenda." She sighed, lying down on the muck covered floor . The small red head looked up at the cieling then slowly began to drift off to sleep.

About an hour later, Lottie was woken up by a hard kick to the face. Her muffled scream was heard under her hands which were used to try to stop the bleeding. Her eyes swelled up with tears which leaked onto the floor, mixing up with the dirt and grime.

Karen sneered, " Look at you. Ten years old and cries like a little baby. That's what you are? A little baby who cries when her family isn't around?"

Lottie glared at Karen, wiping whatever blood she had left. She looked down at her bloodied hand. She wasn't going to fight back. She couldn't. Though her temper was threatening to skyrocket through the rof, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She just stared at the floor.

Karen's scowl grew deeper, " Pathetic."

She kept staring at the floor until she looked Karen in the eye and said, " I want to speak to my parents."

* * *

Chucky, Tiffany, and the kids stopped at a nearby motel for some much needed rest. Tiffany and the kids were asleep. Chucky laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. He hasn't been able to sleep since they left to get Lottie. He knows this is a trap. Something's going to go down once they get to that house. And no one is ready for that.

He turned on his side and at least tried to relax.

**BZZZZZZZZZ! **

He jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating. It was from a private number. Chucky hesitated, but eventually answered it, raising the phone to his ear.

" Hello?"

" ...Daddy?"

Chucky nearly dropped his phone once he heard the voice of his youngest daughter.

He stuttered, " L-Lottie?" He turned to Tiffany and shook her awake," Tiff, Tiff wake up!"

" What?" she murmured.

" Lottie's on the phone."

" What!?" She jerked the phone from her husband's hands, " Lottie, sweet face?"

" Mom?"

" Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She hesitated for a while before responding, " Yeah...I-I'm fine."

The two dolls looked at each other before continuing. That sounded rather unconvincing. Tiffany, assuming the worse, started to tear up and handed back the phone before Lottie could hear her cry.

" Lottie, we're coming to get you ,alright?" Chucky said once he had his phone back. " Just...just hang on, okay? Everything's gonna be okay?"

"...O-okay..." he could hear her cry over the phone.

" Hey...**Hey. **Dry those tears." she stopped. " I hate it when a pretty girl cries, especially mine. Now, stop crying. You'll see us in no time. And whoever's responsible for this is going to pay. " He said the very last part under his breath.

There was a brief moment of silence. Chucky heard a muffled voice on the other end. It sounded vaguely familiar.

" Daddy, I have to go. The lady said I could only use the phone for five minutes."

" ...A-Alright." Chucky looked to the side to see Tiffany who had her head in her hands.

" I love you." And before he could respond, the line went dead.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm very sorry the chapter is so short and that I haven't updated in a while. I planned to continue this story and I'M GOING TO FINISH IT GOSH DARNIT!

Most likely in the next chapter, we will get even more insight on Lottie's low self esteem and Chucky's fading sanity. You know, try to get a close look on everyone's relationships with everyone.


End file.
